Sazabi
The Sazabi is an experimental Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit that Kain Ragnos created for the purpose to build the most powerful mobile suit in history. It is made from the combination of Sith'anite and Neo-titanium, making it on a technology level that would be considered dangerous and nearly unstable. Later on in the series, it is refitted with full Sith'anite technology, and thus no longer unstable. Origin The untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Advanced Mobile Combat Control The Sazabi's controls are known to all of those in Kain's support and beyond. It's control require one to react to their body movements and thoughts, making it seem easier for the pilot. However, it requires one who's abilities are far above that of normal limits. Kain commented that those who tested it had died or got wounded in the process in this mobile suit. It comes with numerous computers and data processing units for strategy and tactics. Kain also said that those related to him by blood, or those that share his power, can be able to wield it at full capacity, and with the Sazabi Key. Weapons & Abilities The Sazabi is a powerful mobile suit that can rival any opponent in combat and war. It has the following abilities:﻿ *'Auto-Pilot System:' The Sazabi has a system within its core that allows it to fight on its own when Kain Ragnos is not around, and thus it can protect itself from enemies that try to capture it or destroy it. *'Sith'anite Hadron Cannon:' The Sazabi is given a powerful weapon that is equal to the Gawain's Hadron Cannons. It is located in its chest compartment, and uses it if necessary. It unleashes a red and yellow energies of great destructive capabilities, and cause great destruction in its path against armies. *'Sith'anite Beam Sword:' The Sazabi has a beam sword within its waist compartment to use for melee combat. It is colored yellow and red like that of fire, and it is strong enough to slice enemies with no trouble. *'Sith'anite Hadron Rifle:' The Sazabi is given a rifle to wipe away enemies with a large column of red destructive energies, and is on a level equal to the Siegried's Hadron Buster Rifle. It can even use it like a blaster to shoot at enemies in rapid succession as well. *'Sith'anite Comet Shield:' The Sazabi is given a shield to protect from melee compatants, and can even pierce enemies with it as another melee weapon. *'Scan Search:' The Sazabi has a visual system that allows it to detect an enemy from a planet away, and indicate their capacity. It can even see in the dark, and it can use other sight visions that it can use without trouble. *'Advanced Float System:' The Sazabi is installed with a system that allows it to fly in high speeds, and the ability to levitate in the air with no effort. *'Red Comet Barrier:' The Sazabi can generate a shield of red hexagons around its entire body to protect itself from nearly all attacks that come its way. *'Sith'anite Body Lasers:' The Sazabi is equipped with small lasers on its body to eliminate enemies from afar or from the surroundings in fast speeds and rapid succession. *'Sith'anite Nuke Containers:' The Sazabi is equipped with thousands mini nukes within its back area that are contained in large tubes to unleash on armies to wipe them out, or for clearing paths. *'Combat Mastery:' The Sazabi's combat skill is on a level that can take on the Siegfried on even levels, and even take on the Valentine, the Zangetsu, the Albion, and the Hiramasa at once. *'Hyperdrive Core:' The Sazabi is installed with a Hyperdrive that allows it to travel more than 120,000 light years, and can make its way to other systems within several minutes. *'Rejuvenating Energy Filler:' The Sazabi is equipped with a system that allows it to recharge within minutes when it runs out of energy in combat. When it does so, it goes back to full capacity and continue to battle. *'Solar Wave Fists:' Just like the Gawain, the Sazabi is given the power of solar energy within its core system, thus it can generate solar power in its hands to further increase its physical power. It can even impale an enemy in the body to make them explode from within, leaving nothing but melted metal and parts. It can even transfe its solar energy into its weapons to further augment its already high capabilites of combat. *'Liberator System:' The Sazabi has a hidden system that allows it to be more powerful, stronger, faster, and more precise in the art of combat and power. Its body resonates with a bright red glow, and its eye also glow with fury. Its attacks are enhanced even further, and it can focus even more on its opponents to eliminate them in no time. When it runs out, it needs a minute to be reused for battle. Sazabi MK.2 The Sazabi has been tuned up during the Bonding Journies Arc, and Kain pilots it during the Great Droid War to see on how it would be proven against the Droid Revolutionary Army. It has several new weapons to it, while still holding onto the old ones (see above): *'Sith'anite Artillery Missiles:' The Sazabi has multiple missiles within his back compartment that can fire out 1,000 missiles to take out an army within a moment, and cause much destruction on a large scale on a planet's surface. *'Sith'anite Spacepod Seekers:' The Sazabi is equipped with four spacepod seekers to search out and eliminate enemies that come within reach. They shoot red lasers, and can destory numerous ships within seconds. Sazabi MK.Nightingale Due to the many difficult losses from the Sazabi's last upgrades, Kain is focused on making far more powerful than ever before. It has the following new weapons, while also the old ones (see above): List of Pilots *Kain Ragnos: Primary *Tahlia Ragnos: Temporary Trivia *﻿The Sazabi unit is inspired by the model "Sinanju" from the Gundam series.